The World Ends With You (One Shot)
by d.ellis.b
Summary: This story is initially about original characters (oc's) of my imagination. it also is based on the game and area of Tetsuya Nomura's story; "The World Ends With You". Other than that i originally made the story and i'm basically using elements of the original.


i (mc) wakes up in the middle of the Shibuya Bus Terminal. From there i sat on one of the benches and was wondering where the rest of the people of the city were. There were no buses moving and there were no noise to be heard. it was quiet. too quiet.

moments passed in this quiet area,

i was a bit confused in thought atm. i then got up from my seat and began to wander inside. i looked everywhere only to realize that,

it really was deserted like i originally thought. after knowing this, i only began to ask myself, "why?"

Moments go by and i'm lost, picking up stuff to eat and probably toy with due to boredom. then i find a black pin with a strange but unique and almost cool looking skull on it. i go to touch it and suddenly something happens...

a person appears right in front of my face and scares the crap out of me. then i notice that there are tons of people that appeared everywhere around me. buses and people were moving outside and customers and staff were waiting inside. talking about random things and multiple conversations were everywhere in the room.

i took a minute to take this in and just got up to leave because i couldn't stand to hear all the comments being said because i thought they were about me. but as i made my way to the front doors, a person was in my way. i tried my best to dodge her, but her shoulder was in my way. so i had no choice but to have my side touch her as i moved. unexpectedly enough though, that didn't happen. instead the girl phased through me. and as i turned to look back, the same thing happened when a middle aged man, who looked like his father, went through me as well saying," slow down sweetie. were not at the docks yet" with a smile. she answered back saying, "i know daddy. I'm just so excited that we get to go to Hawaii this summer!"

at this moment, i knew that my situation definately wasn't right.

and that i need to figure out what was going on.

the next thing i knew was that i hit my face on something in front of the doors. here i am, on the floor, questioning "ytf is this a task right now?!"

"man. and i thought being invisible was enough torture. now, i have to deal with pixelated walls... great."

then i realized that i couldn't get by but there was someone with a hoodie near by. It appeared to be a female who called herself a "Reaper".

"hey, player. i bet you're wondering, _why am i here? why do i have a timer on my hand?_ \--"

"timer?"

"yeah. it tells how much time you have before erasure."

says the mysterious woman.

"What the Hell?!"

"who are you?"

"your partner. quick! make a pact with me before you get erased by the timer."

"but"

"trust me. she's going to kill you."

"how do you know?"

"oh no you don't! he's mine, bitch!"

"CMON!"

"Alright!"

she suddenly grabs my hands and makes a pact with me. before i knew what happened, i could feel a great amount of energy emiting from my body.

after the fact, i noticed, that the reaper and the girl are fighting each other. And that i was the person who kinda started it all, being the prey that each girl wanted to have lol.

The reaper was fighting a bit better than the girl. but the girl seemed to know what she was doing at some moments. she would use fire and lighting attacks from her hands. most of the attacks seemed to miss the fast smokey reaper. finally, the fight came to a fast close when the girl was pinned on a wall by the reaper. the reaper then threatened her life with,

"i can't believe a worthless idiot like you found you're way back here."

"Let her Go!"

the girl then looks my way before another guy walks in saying,

"Enough. Syx."

"just give it up already before you anger the game master even more."

Syx lets go of the girl as she walks away to the bus terminal entrance doors with the guy who just came in. i move toward the girl to console her. He let's the wall down and says, "don't think for a second, that we're done with you two..."

he then leaves with the reaper woman.

i then look back at the wounded girl asking,

"are you alright. it seems as if you took a beaten back there"

"yeah. this happened before."

"before?"

"yeah. this isn't my first time in the GAME..."

(In the Game?)

~To Be Continued in Chapter 2~


End file.
